Meaning of life
by Rachel4
Summary: A little deram about Roxton&Marguerite's relationship. And don't be afraid of my English.


 MEANING OF LIFE  **__**

ª MEANING OF LIFEª 

By Rachel

__

- Why must I always go hunting with you? – Asked Marguerite Krux walking behind the tall man.

- Because nobody except me can bear you more than half an hour. It's dangerous for health. – Answered Lord John Roxton with a sly grin.

- One can only envy your intelligence. – Marguerite looked at him with such a glance that if the glance could kill Roxton would die in a moment.

- Thank you. 

- You're welcome!

That moment Marguerite wanted to kick Roxton with heavy rock. It was their turn to enlarge food supplies and since early morning they were walking along the jungle in search of "alive food". And of course they were full up with each other's company. Sometimes others thought that Roxton and Marguerite were the most incompatible people in the world. And they were intolerable when they were together.

- And so what? – Wondered Marguerite. – How long will we roam about these damn jungles?

- Till the end of life! – Replied Roxton sarcastically.

- What you mean?

- Only what I said and nothing more. We are too far from the treehouse. We won't come back there till the nightfall. – He looked at the sunset.

- You want to say we must spend the night here? HERE?! - She looked at him with surprise. – No way! Never! Not for the world!

- Well, you may go. – Said Roxton indifferently. – I won't prevent you. It's your choice. I'm not your… father. 

The first moment he wanted to say "lover" but he understood in time that this word could break everything in their relationship. And besides that they had only one tent because he couldn't suppose to spend the night in the jungle. He knew perfectly that she wouldn't let him sleep in it. The night on the fresh air was ensured for him.

- I'm staying with you. – Marguerite smiled. – I just can't refuse when you persuade me so greatly.

- I never doubt. – He pulled her hat over her eyes. – Take care of the fire please.

Marguerite showed her tongue to Roxton's back and went to gather some brunches for fire. But suddenly she stopped.

- Roxton. – Whispered she. – I see it.

- What again? A little bird? – Interested he sarcastically.

- No! 

- So what?

- Our dinner. – Marguerite took her gun. – It's a boar. And it's fat and big enough for all of us for the whole week.

Roxton saw their "dinner". Marguerite was right – it was quiet big to be a good food. He took sight and shot. Marguerite's shot was heard simultaneously. The aim was stricken.

And then they argued for half an hour whose shot had killed that boar. Marguerite contended that Roxton wouldn't strike a boar even firing point-blank in it. And Roxton sworn to himself to kill this woman some day.

Then they had a dinner of bored berries and lizards.

- Well, I think it's late enough. – Concluded Marguerite after the dinner. – I'm going to sleep.

- As I suspect you'll sleep in the tent. – Roxton stood up.

- You're absolutely right. – She smiled.

- And I'll sleep here, outside. – He looked at her with interrogative glance.

- You're so penetrating! It's a record. You know, you must send your letter to organization that will make you famous. Think of it. – Marguerite made several steps to the tent and then turned back. – Good night.

- Good night. – Roxton waved his hand. – Have sweet dreams.

Saying these words he knew perfectly that he wouldn't sleep that night at all. To know that Marguerite was near and not let himself go to her was the cruelest torture for Roxton. But he was afraid of scaring Marguerite. He knew that her past would always stay between them. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. And the most intriguing. And nevertheless the most inaccessible. 

* * * 

Marguerite was lying in the tent and looking on the full moon that was seen through the tent's curtain. She couldn't fall asleep and didn't know why. May be it was too uncomfortable on the ground, may be… She thrown away her last thought of Roxton. But his shape revealed itself over and over in her mind.

It was difficult to admit but she was anxious about him. Marguerite sat. She took not only her blanket, but his too. It was too cruel and unjust because it was too cold outside. 

She felt her blame. Devil! How long ago she felt any blame, any regret?

- Roxton. – Called Marguerite quietly. – Are you asleep?

- No. – She heard his deep voice.

- Are you okay?

- No. – The voice became louder. – It's cold here and you took my blanket. Remember?

She kept silent for a moment.

- You may come here if you want. – Said Marguerite rapidly. First moment she was afraid of saying wrong words, but then she was afraid that Roxton refused to take her suggestion.

- Okay, if you insist…

Roxton moved aside the tent's curtain and found himself in the tent lighted with an oil lamp.

Marguerite was sitting on the blanket covered with another one. She was beautiful letting her hair down in a dim lamp light. The light reflexed in her eyes and they seemed to be shining.

- Sit here. – Marguerite showed on the place near her.

Roxton obeyed her order and sat near by her.

- Take this. – Marguerite raised a little the blanket that she was covered with.

- Thanks a lot. – He smiled and covered himself with the blanket. – You are so polite.

- When I wasn't? – She looked in his eyes. – I'm very sorry that I made you stay outside. It was… cruel and… looked like a child's trick.

- Don't worry, it's okay. – He looked at her half-opened lips. – Why don't you sleep? You seemed to be tired.

- I don't know. - Marguerite whispered. – I don't want to sleep.

Roxton embraced her shoulders. His face in front of her. He couldn't think of anything but her lips. He approached his face to her, their lips met. As he supposed Marguerite's lips had a taste of sweet wine and wild berries. They were soft and attractive. How long did he wait for this moment!

- You still want me to have some rest? – She whispered with a smile throwing her hands around his neck.

- What do you think? – He pressed her to his breast.

- I hope no.

- Damn! You're right.

He kissed her again with the great passion that he kept deep inside for so long time. And the whole world stopped existing for them.

- What are you thinking about? – Asked Roxton later when they were lying in each other's embraces. 

- About everything… and about nothing. – Marguerite's head was lying on his breast. She was listening to the beating of his heart. – About us.

- What about us? – Roxton interested.

Marguerite raised her head and looked in his eyes, at his face that she loved with all her heart.

- John, you are the best I had in my life. And I don't want to lose you as everything good. Yes, we're together now, but there are no guaranties that we'll be together tomorrow or the next week. – She whispered touching his face with her long fingers. – I don't want this night to end. 

- Oh, Marguerite. – Roxton kissed her. – This night must last forever.

She smiled and laid her head on his breast again. 

- Darling, may I ask you a question? – Roxton was playing with her long hair.

- You have already done it. 

- I mean another question.

- Okay.

- Tell me something about yourself. – Roxton felt how her body strained.

- Well, if you want… - she smiled a little. – I like flowers, especially wild. Such as you presented me the last week when we quarreled because of your sudden appearance in my room. I like to walk in rain and to dance with you. I like to hear your heart's beating. What else?

He thought for a moment.

- I want to know something about your past. – Replied Roxton.

And made a great mistake. 

Marguerite sat on the blanket and put on John's shirt showing that the conversation and the night ended. She embraced herself as if she tried to protect herself. 

- No. It's not the best theme for that night. – Marguerite's voice was cold and reminded steel. – Everything that happened was wonderful, but if you thought that it could change anything, you were deep mistaken.

Roxton sat too. He saw a big pain of memories on her face and it was so hard for him as if it were his own pain. 

- Oh, princess… I don't want to upset you. – He whispered. – What happened?

He noticed tears in her eyes, on her cheeks. Roxton embraced her; she buried her face into his shoulder letting her tears went off.

Roxton held her tightly in the circle of his arms. Marguerite threw her hands around his chest and pressed to it. All her delicate body was shaken with sobs as if all pain of her life found a way out. She just couldn't stop.

Roxton kept silence. He knew perfectly that all words were unnecessary at that moment. The feelings filled his soul. He wanted to protect Marguerite of the cruel world, to kill that man that had hurt her so much. He wanted to wipe these feelings off her memory.

Marguerite calmed down, only her quiet sobs were heard. She wanted to stay in Roxton's arms forever.

- Are you all right? – John turned her face to his.

- Yes, I think I am. – Marguerite smiled, wiping the last tears. – Sorry for all this. It showed me not from best side. I hadn't made that scene. 

She dropped her eyes down and turned away from him. Marguerite was confused because she let someone know her feelings. It made her dependent of that man. She never let anybody enter her heart since that accident many years ago. But now she was again dependent on the man she loved.

- Marguerite, you're only a person, not God. – Roxton put his hands on her shoulders. – Everybody has weaknesses. It's okay. I understand you.

- Really? – She raised her eyes up to his face. – And you won't ask me about my past?

- I won't ask you about everything that can hurt you. – He smiled and rested his forehead against her. 

Marguerite threw her hands around his neck. It was such a nice feeling that filled her body when Roxton touched her, said tender words. When he kissed her…

- This night is not endless. – Remained her Roxton kissing her nose.

- Damn, you're right! We mustn't waste our time…

* * *

Roxton awoke at the dawn of strange noise sounded from outside. He heard voices, rustle. It wasn't good. He perfectly knew these language and behavior. Headhunters. They had a very big problem.

- Marguerite. – He called the woman lying in his arms. – Wake up.

- No, John, - she mumbled. – I want to sleep. As you remember we didn't do it at night.

- Wake up. – He repeated. – We have a little trouble but I think it's very serious. 

Unwillingly Marguerite opened her eyes and looked at Roxton's face. She never supposed how seductively he looked in the morning.

- What? – She kissed his chin. – Want to continue our sweet night? I think we have enough time…

- Of course, but later. – Roxton dressed rapidly. – Headhunters came. I think that they want to take the boar.

- So let them take it! – Marguerite exclaimed. – I want to stay alive. If you want to fight with them for this stupid pig…

– Don't go mad and stop shouting! If they only wanted to take the boar, they would have done it long ago and went away. – He took his gun. – My advice to you is to dress up and to help me in solving that problem.

Roxton left the tent. 

- Great! – Exclaimed Marguerite. – Why all the best nights finished so badly?! 

She began to look for her clothes. Last night it didn't matter where to put them but in the morning it became a serious problem. Marguerite remembered how comfortable she felt in John's shirt but she made herself forget it and to concentrate on looking for her own blouse.

When she left the tent she saw Roxton standing surrounded by indians. Their chief played with Roxton's gun like with a toy. Roxton stood calmly and didn't try to do anything. Well, actually, he hadn't other choice – a dozen of lances were directed to his breast.

Two indians ran up to Marguerite immediately and grabbed her hands.

- Hands off, boys! – Shouted she, trying to break out, but they kept her strongly enough. – You're stupid savages, put you hand off!

- Set her free! – Roxton made several steps towards her but warriors made him retreat. – If only you touch her…

Indian chief didn't pay any attention to Roxton's words. He told something to warriors and they took Marguerite's revolver off the hostel. Then one of them gave it to the chief.

- Hey! That's mine! – Marguerite twitched in their arms. 

The chief waved his hand and went to the jungle. The warriors pushed Marguerite and Roxton slightly after him, but didn't let them approach to each other.

- Roxton, what's going on? – Asked she in a frightened voice. 

- Ask them. – He shook his head on the indians.

- I ask you! – She exclaimed angrily. 

- Well, as you didn't notice, they don't need our boar. They need us.

- Yes, without your explanation I wouldn't understand it myself. – Replied she ironically.

- So why are you asking me? I don't know more then you. – He looked at her with killing glance.

She decided to keep silence. Marguerite waited for support and his answer and cold voice showed that she wouldn't get it. That moment she wanted to kill him. Again. How could she only think that this man was peculiar?! He was like others! He got what he wanted and now she wasn't needful for him.

Roxton looked at Marguerite's upset face and felt sorry of his words. He knew that that moment she was frightened and needed to hear something encouragement. And he behaved himself like an egoist. 

- Marguerite, I'm sorry. – Roxton tried to touch her hand, but she pulled it away. She even didn't look at him.

- There is no need for you excusing. – Her voice was like steel. – And don't touch me in the future! 

- Marguerite, stop it!

But she ignored his exclamation. She turned her face to the indian warrior that held her elbow. He had a very beautiful sideview and black eyes but she couldn't call him nice.

"How could I be so stupid?! – Marguerite thought. – I hoped that Roxton had romantic feelings to me, but now I see his real face. He's only a man, like others."

She was plunged deep in thoughts therefore she was greatly surprised when found herself in the indian settlement.

- Marguerite, - called Roxton. – What must I do to be excused?

- Just leave me alone! – Her voice was absolutely indifferent. – I don't want talk to you, I don't want even see you, know about your existence! 

Chief came to them and grabbed Marguerite's hand. She pushed him away but he was strong enough not to notice her attempt.

- John, what are they going to do? – Shouted Marguerite while the chief was dragging her to the altar. 

- You said you don't want to talk to me, as I remember. – He fell to thinking.

- I'll kill you, Roxton! – Promised she.

He had no doubt that she would do it as soon as she could. 

The chief pushed Marguerite to the altar and rapidly began to pronounce words that were likely to be invocation. During his tirade warriors fastened her to the altar and went away. The square filled with people, and even kids were among them. 

The chief tied Marguerite by wrists and ankles to the altar. She tried to do something but couldn't. 

Marguerite had nothing to do except praying for rescue.

- Now I can answer your question. – Roxton shouted through the square.

- Which one?

- I know what they're going to do with you.

- And what?

- They want to make you a sacrifice. 

- What???!!!

That was the worst word she'd ever heard. And that stupid idiot stood and looked at her death and even didn't try to do something to rescue her. Thoughts ran through her mind and she decided that probably she wouldn't have another chance to say everything to this man.

- John, I'll miss you…

That moment the chief lifted his axe on Marguerite's neck. She closed her eyes not to see her own death. She lost everything she could and now she was losing the greatest love of her life. Not to mention her life.

Roxton kicked the nearest warrior in the stomach and snatched the gun he held. Marguerite's last words sounded in his mind. He loved her. He couldn't let her die.

Roxton ran to the chief who was almost ready to sink his axe on Marguerite's neck. He pushed him away, snatched an axe out of his hands and kicked him with the end of the gun. The chief fell down to the altar and anxious whisper swept through the crowd. 

Roxton cut up the cords on Marguerite's hands and lags with which she was fastened to the altar. Then he rose her and put off lacks that fell on her face.

- John… - she whispered amazingly. 

- Everything is okay, sweet. – Roxton made her to stand up. – Now you are in safety.

* * * 

Marguerite was brushing her luxurious hair looking in the mirror. She just took a bath and that moment was enjoying the quietness around.

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door of her room and saw Roxton's head appeared at the doorway.

- May I come in? – He asked with a smile on his face.

- No. – She smiled in answer.

- If you insist...- Roxton closed the door behind his back.

Marguerite was sitting on the chair in front of the mirror and didn't even look at him.

- What for have you come? – Asked she. – If you remember I promised to kill you as soon as I could. 

- Oh, I remember. – He sat down on her bed. – That's why I came.

- To be killed? – Marguerite turned to him and looked attentively at his face.

- No. 

She came up to Roxton and stood in front of him. She was in thin silk night robe that looked perfect on her slender figure. Her hair was down and her eyes were shining. 

Roxton looked at her like bewitched. He even forgot for a moment what for he'd come to her room. Damn, he even forgot how to breath under her attentive glance! 

- You didn't answer my question – what for have you come?

- Don't be like a baby, Marguerite. – Roxton stood up and came closer to her. – You know the answer to your question.

- May be. – She hid her hands behind her back. – But I want to hear it from you.

- I love you. – He whispered and approached to her.

But Marguerite made a step back. Her face became cold and similar to steel.

- You really expect me to believe that nonsense? – She exclaimed. – You almost let these savages kill me! You scared me to death! You let me think that the last night was the biggest mistake of my life! And now you want me to believe you love me?! You are crazy! Get out off my room, off my life! NOW! I don't want even to know about your existence!

Roxton came to her with shining eyes.

- You really think I wanted to kill you?! – A big surprise sounded in his voice. – Don't judge me by yourself! How could I save your earlier when the entire crowd was looking at me? I'm very sorry for my rude words in jungle but I was frightened not less then you! They could kill you!.. Whatever you think – I love you! And nothing can change it! It's a pity that you don't understand it. 

With these words Roxton left Marguerite's room with a loud bang of the door that followed his leaving.

- Go to hell, Roxton! – Marguerite's shouts followed him. – I need neither you nor anybody else! 

The next moment Veronica entered Marguerite's room. Marguerite was sitting on the bed embracing her pillow. Her face expressed nothing. She seemed to be far from treehouse.

- What happened? – Veronica sat near by her. – And what night were you talking about?

Marguerite seemed to be confused with the last question.

- I don't want to talk about it, if you're not objecting to it. – She looked at her. – Our quarrel was too loud, wasn't it?

- Just a little.

- I think everybody was asleep. I didn't want to awake you or somebody else.

- You are not. I wasn't asleep. Malone and me… It doesn't matter. So what had happened between you and Roxton? Again.

- Nothing interesting. – Marguerite shrugged her shoulders. – I think I lost everything because of my foolishness.

- Everything will be okay if you go to him and apologize. – Suggested Veronica.

- Never! He made me think that I was nothing for him and I must apologize for it?! I'll never do it! – Marguerite jumped up.

- Never say "never". – Veronica stood up and went to the door. – Just think about it. 

"Just think… - Marguerite repeated. – Here is nothing to think about! I'll never go to this stupid, impudent, self-satisfied, egoistic, disgusting cretin! And I don't believe not a single of his words!" 

* * * 

Marguerite stopped in front of the door of Roxton's room. "Who said that the first step is the most difficult?! I think that the most difficult is the last one." 

It was after midnight and she was sure that everybody in the treehouse was asleep. She heard how Ned suggested seeing Veronica off to her room.

Indecisively Marguerite opened the door and entered the room. Roxton was sleeping in his wide bed. "How could he sleep when I suffer so much!" At first she wished to go away but…

- Roxton. – Called she quietly.

He sat on the bad and stared at her with great surprise. And he began to believe that some dreams came true. How many times he dreamed of her appearance in his room and now she's here.

- Marguerite, what are you doing here? Or there are some words you hadn't say? If it is so you'd better to go away.

- I have million reasons to go away and only one to stay. If I go away now I'll never come back. You really want it… John?

- No, I want you to stay with me forever, but I don't want to hear you opinion about my last words. 

- John, I just want you to understand me. – She stared at him attentively. – You're the only reason why I'm still alive and in my mind on this damn plateau with these ugly dinosaurs. You're the meaning of my life.

- You're everything for me, Marguerite Krux. I'll never do or say anything that can hurt you. I can't live without you.

Marguerite sat on his bed and looked in his eyes.

- This is what I wanted to hear. Stop talking and kiss me.

This night became the best. They were in the shining world of bright colors and great impressions. The world that broke on million shining pieces. It was as if they died and born again.

- You still think I'm your mistake? – Roxton asked with a smile later.

- No. If only I have reasons… - she looked at him inquiringly. 

- No. I love you. And you have no reasons to doubt. 

- I'm really happy. – Marguerite smiled but her eyes were serious. – You're the only man who excites such feelings in me. And you just can't imagine how it frightens me.

- Am I so scareful? 

- I don't afraid of you, I'm scared with my feelings to you. – Her voice became quiet. – If you hurt me I'll never survive it. It is the worst thing that could happen. 

- Marguerite, you're the most amazing and unpredictable woman in the world! At first you turn me out of your room then came to me and said you love me. My dreams come true.

- I never said I love you! – She sat on the bed.

- You did. A second ago. – He sat too. 

- No! – Marguerite exclaimed. 

- Yes. – He kissed her tenderly. – I want to ask you one question and you must interpret it seriously.

- It depends on question.

- Marguerite, if we… No. When we'll leave this plateau, will you marry me?

A few seconds she looked at him with an open mouth till she understood completely the meaning of his words. She expected to hear anything except THIS! He's quiet right – dreams began to come true. Now she found that she was looking the whole life – the love of the best man in the world.

- Are you serious? Really serious? – She whispered.

- Absolutely! 

Marguerite threw her hands around his neck with a happy smile. Her heart began to beat faster.

- Yes, yes and yes!

- And you'll spend the whole life with me? – Roxton embraced her.

- Yes. 

- Even if I am unbearable and you'll want to kill me?

- Yes.

- Do you know other words except "yes"?

- Sure - I love you!

__

Y  THE END Y 

****

****

****

****


End file.
